Hands On Activities
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Emily, JJ, and Morgan have an awkward conversation about Emily's sex life and new boyfriend while on the way to their hotel.


Author's Note: This is a pretty random story, just like all my others. I guess I can't help the way my mind works; every time I watch Criminal Minds, I automatically make up scenarios between Aaron and Emily, and this was one of them. So, I put it to paper, typed it...and here we are. Read on and enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Emily couldn't help but limp as she walked towards the Bureau SUV she was sharing with Hotch, Morgan, and JJ. She could swear that everyone noticed the stiffness in her muscles. And practically everyone did.

"You okay, Prentiss?" Hotch asked worriedly, as she bit back a pained moan.

She shot him a glance and gave him a curt nod. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, before climbing in the back seat with JJ.

"Looks like someone got laid last night," Morgan teased, a mischievous twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes.

Emily scoffed. "It is absolutely none of your business, Derek Morgan."

"Oh, come on, Em. Be fun for once. At least tell _me_about your new boyfriend," JJ insisted. "I mean, you already told PG and me that he's amazing in bed. Hello? We're expecting you to elaborate!"

Emily sighed and, rolling her eyes, said, "Come on, Hotch. Some back-up, please?"

"If Prentiss doesn't want to talk about her personal life, then she doesn't have to," the Unit Chief told the other two agents half-heartedly.

But JJ and Morgan didn't give up.

Finally, Emily relented. "Fine." Turning to JJ, she asked, "What do you want to know?"

"What does he do for a living?" JJ responded curiously.

"He's an architect and manager of a local construction company," Emily answered, lazily twirling a long strand of her dark silky hair between her fingers.

"Hmm…construction…I'm guessing he's good with his hands, then," JJ said nonchalantly.

"You are a ruthless woman, Jennifer Jareau," Emily said, playfully shoving her friend's shoulder. "But, yes. He's the _best_."

"Where did you two meet?" Morgan asked, never looking up from the well-worn Vonnegut book he was reading.

"I know it sounds cliché, but we met at a club, like…a month ago. He seemed really sweet, and he asked me out to dinner." She smiled slyly. "Not to mention, he is the most handsome and sexy man I have ever laid eyes on," she added.

"Hey!" Morgan protested, an offended look splayed across his features.

She chuckled. "Sorry, Honey."

"Best sex you've ever had?" JJ asked.

"Hands down," Emily answered, nodding slightly. She paused. "JJ, I swear, if you even think about asking what our favorite position is -"

"Oh, that's a good question," the blonde interrupted. Morgan snorted.

Emily closed her eyes in exasperation, and luckily, Hotch came to the rescue.

Clearing his throat, he said, as they pulled up to the hotel they were staying in, "Alright, everyone gets some time to unwind. We gather in the lobby in around an hour."

A few minutes later, a knock on her door drew Emily towards the entrance of her hotel room. Opening the door, she smiled seductively as she realized who her visitor was. She immediately pulled him into the room, and, kicking the door closed, dragged him to the bed by his tie.

~.~.~

"Oh…harder…please…" Emily murmured, fisting her fingers in her lover's short hair.

"Mmm…" he murmured, feasting on her perfect breasts as he drove deeper and deeper into her dripping wet folds. "Anything for you."

"Faster," she half-ordered, half-begged, crying out in pleasure as the pace blissfully increased.

He licked her prominent collarbones. "You…are _so_…fucking gorgeous," he rasped, trailing his lips to her ear and nibbling gently.

She let out a moan. "Damn you…what will everyone think when they find out you tortured me to death?"

"Who said this was torture?" he teased, reaching between their entangled bodies and rubbing her clit roughly, adding more much needed friction. "Shit!" he exclaimed, as Emily bit down hard on one of his flat, brown nipples, and ended up doing the same to its twin.

"That's what you get," she said, her voice husky and almost unrecognizable in the wild throes of passion. She threw her head back, her body writhing. "I'm so fucking close…hurry, oh, please…hurry," she pleaded.

"Say my name," he whispered, his voice dripping with eroticism. "I want to hear you scream my name when you come." His thrusts became even more out of control as he searched for his much coveted release, and one more firm kiss was all it took to push Emily over.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed, trying in vain to muffle her orgasmic scream by burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Emily…" he grunted, as he shot his hot, sticky load deep into her extremely flexible body.

They lay there for several minutes, waiting for their breathing to even out. Breaking the heavy silence, Aaron held her in his arms and asked, "An architect? That's the best you could make up?"

"Shut up," she mumbled against his broad chest.

He unconsciously ran his fingers through her tousled hair. "It's just, constructions workers don't necessarily have sex appeal. They don't ooze seduction," he clarified.

Picking up her head from his chest, her enticingly lethargic eyes met his. "I didn't know you would actually give this so much thought. What would you prefer you pseudo-identity to be?"

"Hmm…a sculptor," he decided, kissing her jaw slowly.

"A sculptor…" she mused. "May I ask why?"

"Sculptors are extremely good with their hands," he said, winking as he kneaded her back and shoulders slowly. "Plus, compared to construction workers, sculptors are way more interesting, creative, mysterious, and intriguing," he finished.

"Kind of like you?"

"Exactly like me."

She chuckled and kissed his neck, sucking languidly on his pulse point.

"Well, then. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Next time?" he asked, grinning in anticipation.

"Next time," she repeated. Wrapping her long arms around his neck, she said, in a low, alluring whisper, "But you know what is infinitely more sexy than a sculptor?"

"Hmm?" he asked, trying to stay focused as she aligned their hips together.

"An FBI agent," she answered simply, pulling him down so his rock hard manhood was poking into her stomach.

He smiled salaciously before rolling so she was straddling him, therefore causing her to sink down further on his erect cock. "Oh, Agent Prentiss," he responded, engaging in a battle with her honey-sweet tongue. "I agree."


End file.
